Only You
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Severus fell in love with Harry the first time he saw him. What he didn't know was the man had a fiery temper, a red hot love… and just happened to get into a gender-altering potions explosion. This is the story of their relationship. Major OOC, more-than-semi-AU, Fem!Harry.


Only you

Fandom: Harry potter

Pairing: Severus X Harry

Summary: Severus fell in love with Harry the first time he saw him. What he didn't know was the man had a fiery temper, a red hot love… and just happened to get into a gender-altering potions explosion. This is the story of their relationship. Major OOC, more-than-semi-AU, Fem!Harry.

"_I love you, I can't live without you."_

The memory resounded in her head like a loud never ending echo. How could he not live without her? Was it _her _that kept him sane? Safe? What was it that he couldn't live without!? It infuriated her to no end that this ridiculous man could be like this… but she loved him… with all of her heart.

For anyone to understand this, understand just _why_ all of this infuriated and confused her, she would have to tell you the very long, dramatic, story of how her and Severus had progressed through their rocky relationship.

It all started after petunia, his loving aunt, came clean about all of the lies she had been telling him until he was about 16. She had told him in his junior year of muggle high school that he was a wizard, about Hogwarts, and the lengthy arguments with Dumbledore about keeping him from the dangers of a rebel movement against muggles in the wizarding world- due to his mother and father, Lilly and James Potter, who fought the movement with all their might, and died protecting them from the crazed leader Tom, who was convinced in a prophecy that Harry was his successor. Harry, at this time, was also a boy… until he left for Hogwarts and in a potions explosion caused by Tom, Turned him into a girl and was convinced Harry would have his children- which turned comical, in a sense, and didn't happen, but she would be getting farther off track then she would care for.

She sighed and thought of the first time she spoke to Severus, getting of the boat to Hogwarts, coming from the dormitories across the lake. It was after the explosion, and after Dumbledore had tried to reverse her gender change. He was walking with a girl, and Harry called to him, asking him to lie for her so she could skip a class. It wasn't necessary the exact words she used, but it was close enough. She regretted that time a lot thinking back on it, but she couldn't change the past.

A lot had happened in the time that they were together…. They had been together for two and a half years. Now, though, she felt exhausted. She thought back to the elaborate and confusing story Dumbledore had told him regarding Severus, but it never changed their relationship. Severus had come from an alternate magical "plain" where Tom was a powerful wizard, and was a mass-murderer. Severus had been on the brink of death when someone unknown cast an ancient and powerful spell that left him a pre-teen, holding no memories, and sent him into their "plain". It was hard to listen to the first time, but he Severus there with him- who seemed genuinely not phased by the story. After a while Harry shrugged it off, and was just glad Severus was here with him.

Everything seemed so confusingly…. _Infuriating._ They were both out of school, now and Severus was out of London seeking a new job opportunity. Unfortunately, they were both having financial problems. She was living with her aunt and Severus with his father in the states. She had a part-time job bussing tables at one of her favorite restaurants, which paid awesomely- but only worked three days a week. They had broken up so many times she had almost lost count. They had just recently had a break-up over Severus and his attitude.

Severus was the type of person who didn't look at all like what his personality was. He was hyper, unbelievable social- but was an asshole. An ungodly asshole as soon as he became the slightest bit irritated. Harry, on the other hand was somewhat closeted. They were way too different for their own good, personality wise. They constantly fought, bickered, and had even gotten into somewhat physical altercations.

Harry gritted her teeth. There were things that made her seethe with anger, but her current situation was simple to explain:

Harry and Severus had broken up a week before, and the day after, Severus called him on the phone to tell her that he couldn't loose her, and out of Harry's acceptance of the breakup, Severus managed to pull her back into their relationship. They were currently on a break for two months- and at first, it had gone okay- but as time passed, things had gotten worse over the week.

The previous night had proven that when Harry had been lying in bed after her and Severus had gotten into a fight. She waited hours for him to call her- and she finally cracked at midnight and called him- to receive no answer. She angrily went to bed, only to be woken by an unknown force. He had called at 1 A.M., to which she called him back upon seeing so. The conversation went no-where but downhill as she told him she was so sick of what he was doing to her.

"_You told me you were going to change! Look what happened to that"_

_Silence. Something she hated; not receiving any type of response, not even an acknowledgement that he heard her._

"_You tell me you can't live without me but you don't SHOW me!"_

_Still, no answer. The "argument" carried on for several more minutes until he started to cry._

"_I love you."_

_She seethed with even more anger. How could he do this and pull this. It was ridiculous, infuriating, maddening, and driving her crazy! Two and a half years they had spent together with her trying to fix everything. _

She had even seen a councilor, deduced it wasn't all her fault, that he needed to change, that she needed to deal with it or walk away from him. Why was it every time they went through this, she kept going back. Why would she keep returning, knowing he wasn't going to change. Was it that that made her so mad? The fact that she knew what would go on, and she kept going back? She didn't know.


End file.
